The New Year's Gift
by kneh13
Summary: Harry has a confession to make to a Mystery Girl. Can Ginny help him on December 31 to gather the courage? RR


A New Years Eve  
  
**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. Well I own my clothes... Which I suppose is a good thing. Or so I am told. That means that I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and such.  
_  
**A/N:** _This was a challenge presented to me by Ginnypotter4 or as known on checkmated as Ginnypotter87. Enjoy! Also don't forget to review! I love them! They brighten up my day. Italic bits are most likely Harry's thoughts. :D__  
_  
Harry was utterly bored. It was New Years and Ron and Hermione had reservations at the Three Broomsticks where Madame Rosmerta went all out. So thus leaving Harry to his own devices. There was only himself and some one sitting in a corner. Which at this time he could not see that it was the object of affections, Ginny Weasley. Ron's Little sister. The youngest Weasley. The one who he saved from the chamber.  
  
He didn't know when he started liking her except that it seemed almost over night. 'It probably was' he mused. Since he did not want to sit here alone all night and think he decided to talk to the unknown person.  
  
"Hello? What are you doing over there?" said Harry  
  
"Reading," said the Stranger in a hushed voice.  
  
"Oh," said Harry deciding that this stranger was obviously female.  
  
"Why are you here Harry? I'd at least have thought that some one like you would have had a date tonight," said the Female still almost inaudible.  
  
"Why? Because I didn't like any of them. I like some one else," said Harry slightly surprised.  
  
"Who?" said the female.  
  
"Who what? Who do I like?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. Who do you like?" asked the curious female.  
  
"I'd rather not say. But I'll tell you that she's in Gryffindor," said Harry.  
  
"What year?" asked the female.  
  
"Well I don't want to tell some one who I don't even know who they are. Especially if your in that persons year," said Harry  
  
"Well what if I reveal myself? Then will you tell me?" said the female.  
  
"I may then," said Harry.  
  
The Female stepped out of the shadows and Harry was surprised to see Ginny. He instantly turned beet red and found the fire interesting.  
  
"Ok now you know who I am. Now who is this mystery girl you like?" said Ginny.  
  
"I can't say. You're in her year." he said. _'And her_.' he thought.  
  
"Awww Come on! I really want to know. I'll be your friend!" said Ginny pleadingly.  
  
"Nope. You already are," said Harry.  
  
"Oh spit it out all ready!" said Ginny.  
  
"Nope, not telling," said Harry inaudibly.  
  
"Who?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'll tell you when you are older," said Harry once again inaudibly.  
  
Looking at her watch she waited for a minute to pass. "I'm older now who is it?" said Ginny impatiently.  
  
"Well, Wait until next year," Harry yelled.  
  
"Next year!" said Ginny in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, wait that's in almost an hour. I can wait. I think."  
  
"I should hope so," said Harry.  
  
"Hey! That's not nice," said Ginny.  
  
"I know," said Harry mockingly.  
  
"Hey look it's 11:30pm. It's almost New Years. I need to think up a resolution. Any suggestions?" said Ginny.  
  
"I don't know. What about..." mumbled Harry.  
  
"What did you say? I didn't quite catch that," said Ginny.  
  
"I'll tell you at Midnight," said Harry. _'Or rather show you,'_ thought Harry.  
  
"Meanie. I want to know now," pouted Ginny.  
  
"Nope. Wait till midnight," said Harry trying but very much failing not to look at her lips.  
  
"I'll try to wait. What do you want to do for the next twenty five minutes?" asked Ginny glancing towards the Grandfather clock.  
  
"Talk," said Harry.  
  
"About what?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Your choice," said Harry.  
  
"Ok. Who was your first kiss?" said Ginny.  
  
"What! Why do you need to know that?" asked Harry trying to avoid answering.  
  
"You said it was my choice of topic. I want to know. Please," said Ginny.  
  
"Well I wouldn't believe that. I may be younger than you but I am not gullible," said Ginny.  
  
"I never said you were. I just don't see why you need to know that private piece of information," said Harry half hoping she would forget that he hadn't answered.  
  
"I don't need to know it but I want to. Either that or tell me when it was," said Ginny.  
  
"Fifth year under a mistletoe," said Harry.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere. Ok, answer this one, did you ever have a crush on Hermione?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No and what is this? Interrogate Harry day?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. Of course it is. Everyday is interrogate Harry day," said Ginny very seriously. Only the façade didn't last. She broke out into giggles.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed?" said Harry but then he, too, began to laugh.  
  
Glancing at the clock Harry noticed it was ten to twelve. It was almost New years and almost Midnight.  
  
"Hey, Gin. It's ten to twelve. It's almost new years." said Harry.  
  
"Yippee! It's almost new years! It's almost new years! It's almost new years! Yippee!" chanted Ginny.  
  
"Yes it is. I haven't made a resolution yet. But I know what it will be. Care to take a guess, Gin?" asked Harry.  
  
"To defeat," She paused as she gulped, "Voldemort?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Nope. But that is on my to do list. And since when can you say the name?" said Harry.  
  
"Anyone can say his name. They just choose not to over a stupid fear. As I've heard people say 'Fear of a Name increases the Fear of the thing itself." said Ginny wisely.  
  
"Did you hear Hermione say that?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't think so. I think I read it in a book of quotes," said Ginny slowly.  
  
"Oh wait, yes I did. In Flourish and Blotts. The day my Dad and Lucius Malfoy fought. That was funny."  
  
"I thought so. Now you should take another guess at my resolution," said Harry.  
  
"Give Professor Snape a telling off?" guessed Ginny.  
  
"That would be nice but no. Everyone wants to do that. Guess again," said Harry.  
  
"Let me think. Tell this Mystery girl that you like her?" guessed Ginny.  
  
"You are right. How did you ever guess?" said Harry somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. You mentioned her but I assumed she doesn't know yet. Any girl would jump at the chance to date you." said Ginny.  
  
"Really? Even you?" said Harry jokingly as to cover up his anxiety while asking the question.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I don't usually date guys with green eyes. Although maybe I could make an exception..." said Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong with green eyes?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing at all. They are just uncommon," said Ginny.  
  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing," said Harry pretending to be sad.  
  
"That's because it is," said Ginny.  
  
"What?" said Harry.  
  
"I'm just kidding." said Ginny.  
  
"Oh. Good. You had me there for a second," Said Harry.  
  
"You don't think I'm that mean do you?" said Ginny.  
  
"No not that mean." agreed Harry  
  
"Oh, look. It's one to twelve. It's almost midnight. Yippee! Almost time for a count down," said Ginny.  
  
Together they waited until they clock hit ten seconds to midnight. They were very anxious. Harry more so than Ginny as he was going to confess his feelings to her.  
  
The clock hit ten seconds to midnight. They began their countdown.  
  
"TEN!" said the two.  
  
"NINE!"  
  
"EIGHT!"  
  
"SEVEN!"  
  
"SIX!"  
  
"FIVE!"  
  
"FOUR!"  
  
"THREE!"  
  
"TWO!"  
  
"ONE!"  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" hollered Ginny and Harry in union.  
  
Ginny jumped up and hugged Harry. Seeing that this was the best a time as any he began his confession.  
  
"Umm, Ginny." Harry began, "I have something to confess. The reason... the reason... I couldn't tell you who the mystery girl was because it was you. I've liked you for awhile I just couldn't bring myself to say anything," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, I'm honoured, I guess. I have just one question. Why me? I thought I was just like a little sister to you," said Ginny in disbelief.  
  
"Why you? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You are gorgeous. And on top of that you have a great personality. Any guy would be lucky to have you," said Harry.  
  
"Well I guess so but I still don't see when your feelings changed," said Ginny.  
  
"I don't know either. But I don't care. I just know that I really like you and that is all that matters to me," said Harry seriously.  
  
They stood there staring into each other's eyes until Ginny said,  
  
"Kiss me you fool."  
  
And with that he did. That's how they rang in the New Year.

**THE END!**

**A/N: **_Well that's all folks! Enjoy! Review! Make my day!_ _Now onto the Review Responses._

**Charliepotter: **_Thanks Chary. I am so glad you liked it. Hey wait a minute. Aren't you ALWAYS in a chipper mood? Just kidding. :D Thanks for __Reading__ and reviewing._

**Dragonblade Goddess: **_Thanks Shilly. I may. Maybe a Valentines Sequel? No I have decided that Valentines Day sucks. Sorry everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Jilisa: **_It's not that short! It's fairly long if you ask me. Yes it was great wasn't it. heh. Thanks for reading and reviewing_.

**JamesLupinBlack:**_Ooh! You dissed my ship! Payback time Mister. I think I've driven you crazy long enough. Perhaps I should stop. Nah, it's too much fun. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Potts: **_Ah, yes. My odd sense of humor. It just had to weasel it's way in. I am Glad you liked it. Happy New Year. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**_Dolphingirl79: _**_A_ _direct to the point review. I like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Mini Padfoot:** _I can safely say that I have not done a Valentines Day sequel. I have however written lots of other stuff which I like. I do not intend to do anything related to Valentines Day because I hate the holiday. It's horrible if you ask me. But anyway since you did not, I'll say one last thing. Thank you for reading and reviewing._


End file.
